


Sundown

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Soothe My Soul [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Ah yes, the summer was almost at its end, the sun was getting weaker, the evenings had just the first hints of a chill in the air, and Tony was a mother hen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Soothe My Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch's breathtaking new Jaeger-LeCoultre ad which screams _Doctor Strange_ in its visuals as well as the voice over. I could say that I couldn't resist but in truth I didn't even try.
> 
> Have some sundrenched late-summer calm domesticity between them. This is based on a prompt from a bingo card I've never posted because it arrived too late to be of any use for me. For those curious the square was _A Moment of Peace_.

Quiet, almost hesitant, steps betrayed Tony's arrival on the outer deck leading towards the lake; helping Stephen to find his way back.

"Stephen?" Tony asked quietly.

"I'm here," he answered, and smiled when a hand settled on his right shoulder. After a moment warm fingers settled on his pulse point, aimlessly stroking, absently checking that everything was alright - a by now well-loved little habit Tony didn’t even pretend to be ashamed of. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the light caress as well as the last few rays of the setting sun on his face. The hand moved away and a moment later he could feel and hear Tony moving until he was sitting in front of him, blocking most of the fading light. Now both of his aching hands were held in a warm and steady grip, another little trick meant to help him come back and ground himself in his body.

"Physically? Yes. I can see that. But it's nice to know that you're truly with _me_." He could hear the smile in Tony's voice. "Ready to come in? It's been an eternity or two, dinner's waiting and the temperature will drop soon."

Ah yes, the summer was almost at its end, the sun was getting weaker, the evenings had just the first hints of a chill in the air, and Tony was a mother hen. He pretended not to hear the faint trace of worry beneath the words. "Are you lonely or something?"

"Or something," Tony agreed, finally at ease with Stephen's tendency to 'check-out from reality' as he so eloquently put it. "While I really like looking at you being all serene and beautiful out here in the sun it's rather boring when only your body is here and the interesting part is flying around heaven-knows where."

His smile became a grin at that and he opened his eyes. The remains of the sunlight blinded him and it took a few moments of blinking before he could see Tony's face clearly. "So what you're saying is that my body isn't interesting?" he asked, making sure to pitch his voice as low and deep as possible for the maximum result and subtly moving his body to remind himself that he _could_.

 _Asshole_ , Tony's eyes told him and Stephen laughed at the shiver that ran through his lovers' body.

"Not as interesting as what's in here," he finally said, releasing one of Stephen's hands to tap his forehead. "And considering just how damn nice your body is that's really a compliment of the highest order, just so you know."

"Flattery will get you anywhere with me."

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. "I know and I'm counting on it. Come on, baby, let me spoil you with nice food. After that you can have all the flattery you want. Mind or body, whatever you want."

Oh, what a tempting offer. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want," Tony repeated. "I have to take care of my man after he spent the whole day hard at work. Sitting out here, soaking up the sun, meditating or whatever. You must be exhausted and in dire need of my tender loving care."

Tony got up and extended his left hand. "Up with you. My body is screaming just looking at you brezelt up like that." He grabbed Stephen's offered right wrist, making sure to only touch the brace and not the joint hidden beneath the protection, and drew Stephen in for kiss as soon as he was upright and recovered from a light spell of vertigo at the sudden movement.

"Hmm, I love it when I can start with dessert," he whispered and led Stephen inside just as the sun set behind them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sundown, all around, walking through the summer's end..._ just in case anyone is wondering what went on in my head during those 15 minutes of typing this. 😉
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
